Cold
Cold is the 13th episode of Red vs. Blue: Battle of Blood Gulch. It was released October 2nd, 2011. Characters Red Team *Alexa *Song *Clay *Maddox (Mentioned Only) *Killgrave (Mentioned Only) *Swanson Blue Team *Krayson *Iron Fist *Jenkins *Martinez *Harrison *Swanson Plot "YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM ANYMORE!" Krayson had yelled. The words still repeating in his mind. He was sitting on his bed in his room. He was thinking if he should disobey Krayson and bring up his TACPAD. He decided he had to. So he could send at least one more message. He pulled it up and his Instant Messaging tool came up as blocked. That bastard, he though. "How can I tell him now?" Jack wondered aloud. He looked out his window and saw that the Blizzard had begun to clear. He was actually able to see Red Base. "Well... guess I'm walkin." he said. He began to walk out of his room when Krayson came in. "Look. Swanson. I... I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. How about you brew us something nice and we can forget it." "And I can still talk to Song?" Swanson asked hopeully. "No the order stands. Surely you understand." "No Krayson I don't understand. Now get out of my way I'm going outside." Swanson said angrily. "Swanson don't go out there." Krayson said. "Why you the only one allowed to take a "jog" now?" "Swanson." Krayson said raising his voice. "Oh raising your voice. Scared now. I'm going out there." Swanson said. "Do. Not. Go. Out. There. Thats an order." Krayson said. "I don't care anymore Krayson." Swanson said exiting the base. "If you don't come back here you'll be considered a traitor to Blue Team!" Krayson yelled. "Well then call me Benedict Arnold." Swanson said. Krayson sighed. "Hey Fist... come here. I need you to change the roster for me. Swansons a traitor." Damn its cold. Swanson thought. I should have at least brought a coat or something. Red Base was still a great distance away. He looked around for a warmer route. He saw the caves. Well. Guess its better than out here, he though walking into the Blue Base's cave. Iron Fist had just finished changing Swanson's status on the roster. "So what'd he do?" Fist asked gleefully hoping that Krayson would finally be like he was before. "Disobeyed an order." "What order?" "Going outside." "WHAT!" Fist yelled. I mean it was Swanson but still thats a foolish reason to be considered a traitor. "He disobeyed my order of going outside." "Oh so now if I were to go outside I'd be a traitor?" "Well... no but uh." "Krayson. I want to know whats going on." "I just can't tell you." "Fine. Then I'll make you tell me. You just wait." And with that Fist walked away leaving Krayson heartbroken that his only two friends hated him. "Hey Alexa what're you doing?" asked Song. "Taking down all this darn mistletoe. I can't believe Clay did this. And hes been getting close. So now I'm taking it all down. What about you?" "Well... I've been trying to talk to Swanson but... he won't respond. I'm kind of worried. Need help? I really could use some work to take him off my mind." "Ha sounds like your his lover or something." Alexa said. "Wha no. We're best friends is all." "I know don't get so defensive." "Besides he likes you." Alexa gritted her teeth. "Yea. I know." "You found out? How? Did that little rat Clay tell you?" "Nope the asshole himself did." "Really when?" "Back when the Ghost was haunting us." "Oh. So about that work." "Sure. You go take it down wherever you see it." "Alright." Song turned around to go look for some when he heard Alexa pull out her pistol and ask "Why are you here?" "Because its really fucking cold." Swanson replied. "SWANSON!" Song turned around quickly. "Where have you been man haven't responded on your TACPAD for hours. "Yea Krayson locked it so I couldn't speak to you anymore. So I came over here.... oh yea. And now I'm apparently a traitor to the Blue Team." "What? Why?" "Because I went outside." "Oh come on." Alexa said. "You came to spy on us all the way from Blue Base and you couldn't even think of a good fake traitor reason." "No its true just check my TACPAD. Most of the functions still work." Alexa hopped down from the ladder and took a look. "Well. Hes right. Even Blue Command has him listed as a traitor. What are you staring at Song?" "You two are under the mistletoe.... You know what that means." "Wha?" both said looking up. "Fuck." Alexa said. "Awesome!" Swanson said. And the two kissed. Clay turned the corner just in time to see it. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" yelled Clay as he pounced on Swanson. "Clay get off of him! Hes with us now! Killgrave, Maddox, GET IN HERE!" Song yelled. "Alright. So we all know Krayson's been acting weird lately right?" Fist asked. "Yep." Martinez, Jenkins, and Harrison said. "Well. He won't tell any of us why. So I say we have a mutiny. Rebel until he tells us why." "And where he keeps my guns!" Martinez added in. Fist sighed "Yes. And that to." If it gets him to help I don't care what we do, Fist thought. The other three Blues looked at each other. "Alright we're in." "Then lets begin."